Na sex!
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Ráno poté Snape s Lupinem zjišťují, že mají kuriózní společný zájem.


**Originál****: **Bottoms Up

**Odkaz: **fanfiction**8**.ne**8**t/s/1755414/1/Bottoms_Up (Osmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **The Treacle Tart

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>NA S(EX)!<strong>

.

Nemohl se mýlit, bylo ráno. Bolelo ho za krkem, bolely ho oči a v ústech cítil divnou pachuť, jakoby po hnilobě. Prostě standardní ráno v životě Severuse Snapea. Pomalu se probíral, zamžoural a oslepily ho nesnesitelně zářivé sluneční paprsky.

Slunce?

Jak se sakra slunce mohlo dostat do jeho sklepení? To _nebylo_ dobré znamení. Jedno opuchlé oko se otevřelo a spočinulo na modré přikrývce, halící Snapeovo nahé tělo.

Modré? Nahé? Tak tohle přece jen nevypadá na standardní ráno...

Posunul se na posteli a okamžitě ucítil povědomou bolest v dolní části těla. Fakt, že byl včera večer dole, by za normálních okolností Snapea samozřejmě vytočil, ale v situaci, kdy se nachází v cizí posteli a v hlavě mu stepuje párek domácích skřítků, bylo jeho prioritou spíš zjistit kde je, s kým tam je a jestli bude muset vymazat paměť – sobě, nebo svému partnerovi.

Zvedl hlavu jak nejvíc dokázal a než se dostavila závrať, stačil se krátce rozhlédnout kolem sebe. Místnost mu byla trochu povědomá, ale nedokázal se soustředit natolik, aby mohl určit, čím přesně. Každopádně viděl dost, aby pochopil, že v tady už někdy byl a to docela nedávno.

Čímž padají veškeré naděje na anonyní sex. Zatraceně.

Snažil se vzpomenout si co dělal předešlého večera. Aha. Do této prekérní situace ho dostaly dva nebo tři… nebo dvanáct panáků Hagridova domácího vaječňáku na Albusově zatraceném večírku učitelského sboru. Pozitivum je, že nejspíš neskočil se studentem – díky Salazarovi aspoň za to, tímhle už si vážně znovu procházet nechtěl. Ale kdo teda? Večírku se zas až tolik mužů neúčastnilo a šance, že by se Snape spustil se ženou, byly nízké.

Právě v té chvíli se hora přikrývek vedle něj pohnula, vynořila se svalnatá, dosti zarostlá ruka, která Snapea objala kolem pasu a přitáhla ho k svalnatému, zarostlému hrudníku.

Oba ztuhli.

Severus se pomalu otočil a zpod peřiny se vynořila rozcuchaná kštice. Pár iritovaných černých zornic se střel s párem vyplašených jantarových očí. Vlkodlak? Musel to být zrovna vlkodlak? Mělo ho to napadnout hned jak zaslechl, že Lupin znovu nastoupí do Bradavic. Kdykoliv se ocitl v okruhu pěti mil od Snapea, znamenalo to jediné – mistr lektvarů bude trpět. Ať už v jakékoliv podobě, tak či onak si užije své.

Párek stepujících skřítků se mezitím změnil v celou divadelní společnost, komplet i s orchestrem, sborem a hlučným publikem. Ignorujíc nesnesitelné tepání v hlavě, Snape se pokoušel vymyslet jak co nejrychleji uniknout z jámy lvové – pokud možno dřív, než vlkodlak začne žvanit.

"'bré ráno," ozval se chraplavý, ospalý hlas.

Takže smůla. Oh, jak nenáviděl obligátní zdvořilosti rána poté.

"Jestli se jedná nebo nejedná o dobré ráno, Lupine, je věcí osobního vkusu. Například já mám jisté pochybnosti."

Snape se díval, jak Lupin opatrně odtáhnul paži z jeho hrudníku, asi jako když poněkud nervózní gazela pomalu couvá před poněkud podrážděným lvem. Když se ocitl v bezpečné vzdálenosti, Lupin se rozhlédl po své ložnici – nebo spíš po tom, co z ní zbylo. Židle se válely převrácené na zemi, mezi nimi rozházené knihy a oblečení. Dřevěné dveře zdobily dlouhé škrábance od nehtů. Lupin se zatvářil zhruba tak ohromeně, jako se Snape cítil. Ať už minulá noc byla nebo nebyla kolosální chybou, evidentně se velmi vydařila.

"Do pr-de-le," zamumlal vlkodlak a složil hlavu do dlaní. Snape musel uznat, že situaci docela vystihl. "Proč se musí pokaždé stát tohle?" Pokračoval Lupin. „Myslel by sis, že už se konečně jednou poučím." Napnutým palcem a ukazováčkem si masíroval obočí.

"Tohle nebylo poprvé?" zeptal se Snape nevěřícně.

Lupin rychle zvedl hlavu – a podle bolestného výrazu ve tváři to zřejmě neměl dělat. Fakt, že oba trpí stejně, Snapea mírně uklidnil. Zvlášť, když výraz nejvyššího utrpení ještě vylepšila červeň, když se Lupinovi do tváří nahrnula krev, zatímco zahanbeně odpovídal na Snapeovu otázku. "Osobní vztahy jsou pro můj druh nezvyklé, Severusi. Já… se snažím žít v celibátu. Ale alkohol bohužel probouzí mé nízké pudy." Jeho přiznání přimělo Snapea zvednout obočí – poprvé ten den, ale Lupin nepochyboval, že nikoliv naposledy.

"Zdá se, že kdykoliv se napiju, skončím v podobné… podobné situaci. Abych pravdu řekl, nebýt alkoholu, nejpíš bych neměl sex, jak je rok dlouhý." Vypadal, že se za to stydí, což Snapea potěšilo. Ale ne zas tak moc, poněvadž vlkodlak nebyl v té posteli sám, a navíc – na rozdíl od někoho – včera večer neskončil dole.

"Co ty?" zeptal se Lupin opatrně. "Už se ti to stalo?"

Severus byl připravený varovat ho, ať nestrká čumák do věcí, do kterých mu nic není, ale pak si uvědomil, že polonahý v cizí posteli není ta nejvhodnější chvíle, aby vlkodlaka vytáčel – zvlášť, když ještě pořád nemá ponětí kam zmizely jeho šaty a do sklepení je cesta daleká. "Jednu věc tedy zřejmě máme společnou," přiznal neochotně. "Obvykle se výměně tělesných tekutin rovněž vyhýbám... ale alkohol, zdá se, má na mě stejné účinky, jako na tebe."

"Potřebuješ panáka na kuráž, eh?" upřesnil Lupin s křivým úsměvem.

Snape se zamračil. "Nevím, co je ti k smíchu, Lupine."

"Ale běž, Snape, tuhle ironii snad oceníš i ty," zasmál se, pobavený Snapeovým neskrývaným pobouřením. "Navíc, pokud si vzpomínám, v noci jsem se docela… bavil. Jsme _dospělí_. Určitě se s tím vyrovnáme jako většina normálních lidí."

"A jaký postup se ti osvědčil, smím-li se ptát?" ušklíbl se Snape jízlivě.

"Všecko zapřu," odvětil Lupin s širokým úsměvem.

"Ah… další v řadě důkazů tvé nesmírné inteligence. Skutečně geniální. Proč mě to jenom nenapadlo?" Snape si pevněji omotal přehoz kolem nahého hrudníku a probodl Lupina několika zlobnými pohledy.

"Starým dobrým zapíráním nikdy nic nezkazíš, Severusi. Ale předpokládám, že v tomhle směru mám větší praxi, než ty," poznamenal Lupin a po očku sledoval Snapeovu reakci.

"Pochybuji," odfrkl si mistr lektvarů.

"Neříkej? Mám to chápat tak, že tohle se ti nestalo poprvé?"

Snape jen pokrčil rameny.

"Porovnáme zářezy na pažbě, Severusi?" uculil se Lupin. Evidentně by Pobertu v sobě ještě pořád nezapřel.

"Nemám zájem. Infantilní opilecké hry si můžeš nechat od cesty," zpražil ho Snape.

Lupin se opřel zády o polštář a pokrývka se mu svezla z prsou až nízko na bok, kde se zastavila těsně pod čárou chlupů, sugestivně mířících dolů po jeho břiše. Znovu se významně ušklíbl. "A o jaké hry bys zájem měl, Severusi?"

Snape přejel jeho tělo pomalým pohledem. Některé hry byly až příliš nebezpečné.

"No dobře," rozhodl se konečně, "ale ty začneš."

Lupin se poněkud zkormouceně usmál, nicméně začal: "Jak tě asi napadlo, začalo to ve škole. Poprvé jsem se napil v šestnácti – Mečoroží vodka, a ráno jsem se probudil vedle Aarona Pogerbina – "

"Toho z Havraspáru?"

"Vypadáš překvapeně."

"No… totiž, předpokládal jsem… jako ostatně celá škola –"

"Sirius? Myslel sis, že to byl Sirius? Říkal jsem ti, že _nikdy_ nemívám _vztah_, Severusi. A rozhodně bych neriskoval tak vzácné kamarádství kvůli jedné noci. Navíc, Sirius nebyl můj typ."

"Pokud si vzpomínám, Black byl _typ_ prakticky celých Bradavic."

"Právě proto."

Snape na něj chvilku zíral, jako by Lupinovi nerozumněl ani slovo. Tohle odhalení bylo naprosto šokující a změnilo všechno, co léta pokládal za naprosto jisté. Najednou nic nedávalo smysl. Co přijde dál – Lupin ho zbouchnul, Weasley tajně randí s Malfoyem a Potter ještě nakonec bude jeho syn? Zaraženě mlčel, dokud ho Lupin nevyrušil z myšlenek. "Teď jsi na řadě ty, Severusi. Taková jsou pravidla."

Snape krátce stisknul rty a zvedl oči v sloup. "No dobrá. Já jsem se o svých sklonech rovněž dozvěděl za studií," začal, jeho tón na pomezí nudy a nezájmu "Prohýřená noc po vyhraném zápasu s Nebelvírem. Geoffrey Nott přinesl pár pint ležáku. Po jedné a půl lahvi jsem už byl značně společenský – a zjevně i oddaný fanoušek týmu."

"Geoffrey Nott," kývnul Lupin uznale. "Toho si pamatuju. Pohledný, široká ramena. Trávili jste spolu hodně času, že?"

"Ano. Pohledný, široká ramena, a piva co hrdlo ráčí. Pouze díky němu byly Bradavice částečně snesitelné."

"Ah, takže to nebylo jen jednou?"

"Ten rok jme vyhráli famfrpálový i školní pohár. Byla spousta… příležitostí oslavovat."

Lupin se zasmál sytým, upřímným smíchem z hloubky břicha. Byl na něj opravdu pohled: prakticky nahý, vlasy jak vrabčí hnízdo, ale oči rozzářené a dvě řady rovných bílých zubů vyceněné v širokém úsměvu.

To nevypadalo dobře – zvlášť, když si Snape najednou nemohl vzpomenout, o čem vůbec mluví. Snažil se rychle si vybavit, jak jejich konverzace začala. Lupin. S hlavou v dlaních. Mumlající: _'Do pr-de-le… Myslel by sis, že už se konečně jednou poučím…'_

Ach, spása – záchytný bod.

"Z čiré zvědavosti, Lupine," začal, a do hlasu se mu vkrádal charakteristický úšklebek. "Od koho sis měl naposled vzít ponaučení?"

Lupin se přestal chechtat, ale usmíval se dál a pokrčil rameny. "Oliver Wood. Harryho osmnáctiny v Doupěti. Všichni hráli famfrpál, jen Oliver měl něco s rukou a uvízli jsme spolu na lavičce. Pár sklenek Patentovaného Ležáku Freda a George**,** a málem jsme to nestihli do nejbližší komory. Všecko bylo perfektní – teda až do chvíle, kdy mi Oliver řekl _profesore_, a já jsem vystřízlivěl rychlej, než kdybych uviděl Brumbála ve vaně. Připadal jsem si jako zvrhlík… jako _velice starý_ zvrhlík. Bývalí studenti, Severusi, jsou vůbec nejhorší."

"Ti současní nejsou o moc lepší," ušklíbl se Snape.

Lupin vykulil oči. "Student! Severusi, jsem pobouřen."

"Právně byl zletilý a přinesl mi padesátiletý Macallan."

"Tomu říkám slibný začátek. Zato konec v nedohlednu, co?"

_Velmi správně, vlkodlaku_, pomyslel si Snape téměř pochvalně. "Posledního půl roku než odešel z Bradavic jsem strávil prcháním před jeho zamilovanými vzkazy. Kytky, bonboniéry, básničky, soli do koupele – "

"Ale žádná whisky?"

"Naneštěstí, panu Zabinimu byla základní logika cizí. Nikdy si nedal dvě a dvě dohromady."

"Tupec," souhlasil Lupin chápavě.

Severus kývnul. "Oženil se s holkou z Mrzimoru, a momentálně se množí jako Weasley. Merlin mi pomáhej jestli ještě budu učit, až ta jeho smečka nastoupí do Bradavic."

Lupin se uchechtnul. "Množí se jak Weasley," zamumlal s úsměvem, načež si Severuse pozorně změřil. "Já jsem náhodou měl Weasleyho, víš," řekl vyzývavým tónem.

"Já jsem měl dva," kontroval Snape. Šach mat. Jenže Lupin vypadal, že se přesto baví, a - ke svému nesmírnému roztrpčení - bavil se i Snape.

"Charlie Weasley," začal Lupin. "Začalo to diskuzí o krocení temných tvorů a o pár pint piva později už mi v uličce za hospodou názorně předváděl své chvaty. Talentovaný mladík. Velice…dynamický. Co ty?"

"William přijel do Bradavic na Turnaj tří kouzelníků a přivezl láhev velmi kvalitního bourbonu. Málem jsme to nestihli na druhý úkol."

"A dál?"

"Nedávno se zastavil Percy s dobrým ročníkem skotské, o který se chtěl podělit."

"Percy? Nevěděl jsem, že je gay," podivil se Lupin.

"Normálně není. Jen má jistou zálibu, o které jeho snoubenka nemá ani ponětí."

"Zálibu?"

Snape mu věnoval tak nebezpečný úsměv, že Lupin radši jen mávnul rukou.

"Myslím, že se bez té informace obejdu. Nevím, jestli už jsem připravený znát tvoje fetiše."

"Citlivko." Snapeův úsměv se pomalu měnil ze škodolibě vilného na přátelský.

Atmosféra se ponenáhlu uvolňovala a bylo stále snadnější a snadnější normálně dýchat. Snape sice pořád neměl ponětí, kde jsou jeho šaty, ale už tak nespěchal najít je a prchnout pryč. Měl pocit, že právě kápl na to, čemu ostatní říkali _zábava_. Krátce zapřemýšlel, jestli by mu kolegové pořád doporučovali, ať se trochu uvolní, kdyby tušili, co všechno k tomu potřebuje.

"Vyspal ses někdy se ženou?" zeptal se Lupin, nedočkavý zahájit další kolo hry.

Snape kývnul. "Láhev shirazu a skončil jsem v posteli s Maurou Hoochovou."

"Hoochovou? Myslel jsem, že je-"

"Je. Ale po flašce vína a pár letech celibátu byla ochotná zkusit cokoliv… včetně mužů."

Lupin se zakřenil. "Jaká byla?"

"Dominantní," odpověděl Snape po pravdě. "Většinou jsem jen ležel na zádech, zatímco ona vzala... věci do svých rukou, jak se říká. Vážně jsem měl co dělat, abych jí stačil. Famfrpál dělá zázraky se stehenními svaly. Když se ona rozhodne, že bude rozhodovat, tak ti nezbývá než se přizpůsobit a doufat, že zachováš aspoň holý život."

"Držet a modlit se za rychlý konec."

"Víceméně," souhlasil Snape. "Bylo to svým způsobem… poučné."

"Poučné?"

Snape kývnul. "Pořád to srovnávala s létáním na Kulovém blesku a celou dobu mě komandovala jako trenér. Získal jsem řadu užitečných informací a významně jsem se zlepšil v létání na koštěti."

Lupin se hlasitě zachechtal. "Tak to je síla," řekl uznale, s širokým úsměvem a rozzářenýma očima. "Byla jediná?"

Snape se zamyslel. "Chablis s Minervou McGonagallou jednou o velikonocích. Cabernet s Irmou Pinceovou o Halloweenu. Chianti s Rosmertou, když jsem měl dohled nad studenty v Prasinkách."

"Něco zajímavého?"

Snape se zase na okamžik zamyslel, pak rychle kývnul. "McGonagallová přede, když ji hladíš na krku. Pinceová křičí, když se udělá."

"A Rosmerta?"

"Chtěla dýško."

"Neříkej. A dal jsi jí?"

"Poskytla kvalitní služby." Snape se široce usmál a nechal přikrývku, kterou předtím křečovitě svíral, spadnout do klína.

"Po víně jsi na ženské," podotknul Lupin.

"Ano, všiml jsem si."

"Já zas po kořalce," svěřil se Lupin. "Z nějakého důvodu mě brandy žene do náruče krásnějšího pohlaví. Morušovice s Analese Vectorovou po závěrečných zkouškách, ostružinovice se Sybil Trelawneyovou o letním slunovratu a meruňkovice s Fleur Delacourovou na ministerstvu."

"Delacourová? Ta francouzská štětka?"

"Přesně ta. Na pohled pěkná, ale nestojí za to. Ležela jak prkno a celé týdny mě pak otravovala po telefonu. Na rovinu, ten přízvuk, když není utopený v brandy, by mě dohnal k šílenství. Dokonce jsem zvažoval i Neodpustitelnou, čistě pro ten božský klid v Azkabanu."

"Jaká byla Trelawneyová?" vyzvídal Snape.

"Po pravdě, lepší, než bych čekal. Má slabost pro hedvábné šátky a voňavé byliny a rozhodně to byl zajímavý večer... ačkoliv párkrát jsem se docela lekl, že mě ve skutečnosti chce někomu nebo něčemu obětovat."

"Ještě nějaká?"

"No…"

Snape si všiml zaváhání a hned po něm skočil. Tohle bude rozhodně dobré. "No co?"

"No, Nymphadora Tonksová. Ale nevím, jestli se počítá."

"Proč by se nepočítala?"

"No, ona je metamorfomág..."

"A?" Severus čekal, co z něj ještě vypadne.

"Může se proměňovat…"

Aha, tohle. "Pokračuj," povzbuzoval Lupina.

"Takže si… si přičarovala takový… fakt hodně velký…"

"Ona přefikla tebe, co?"

Lupin schoval hlavu do dlaní a zamumlal, "Broskvová pálenka."

Tentokrát vyprskl smíchy Snape. Jemu samotnému ten zvuk zněl cize – pobavený chechot, hlubší, než Lupinův, ale o nic míň sytý. "Sám jsem se nevyhnul... méně obvyklým zážitkům, Lupine," řekl celkem klidně, ale jeho hlas prozrazoval veselí. "Dá se to čekat, při našich společných sklonech."

"Například?"

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. "Věř mi, Lupine, nechceš to vědět."

"Oh, no ták. Může to být horší, než co jsem ti prozradil já?"

Snape zaváhal, ale pak usoudil, že Lupin žvanit nebude, protože by to znamenalo kompromitovat i sám sebe. A ostatně, nikomu na Snapeovi až tak nezáleželo – zvlášť, když byl střízlivý – tak co na tom?

"Například Ollivander," přiznal.

"Ollivander?"

"Byl jsem si koupit novou hůlku. Nalil mi absint a tvrdil, že si mě potřebuje _důkladně_přeměřit. Že se něco děje mi došlo teprve ve chvíli, když jsem byl ohnutý přes pult… no, a tou dobou už jsem si říkal, že to můžeme rovnou dovést do konce."

"To bylo od tebe velmi svědomité."

"Zásadně neodcházím od rozdělané práce."

Usmáli se na sebe vědoucím úsměvem, který říkal, 'něco na tebe mám', ale nebyla v něm nejmenší stopa zášti nebo nepřátelství, jen přátelské porozumění. Lupinovy oči se zdály skoro něžné... Snape si teprve teď všiml, že mají barvu tmavého medu. Rovněž si všiml, že Lupinovi přerostlá ofina padá až na víčka a konečky vlasů se skoro dotýkají jeho dlouhých řas.

Ale vlkodlak ho opět vyrušil z rozjímaní a dožadoval se pokračování soutěže.

"Dobrý příběh, Severusi, ale myslím, že tvého Ollivandera hravě přebiju Kratiknotem."

"Ty a Kratiknot?" Snape nedokázal skrýt překvapení.

"A oceán ohnivé whiskey," ohradil se Lupin.

"Pochybuju, že je na světě dost alkoholu, abych –"

"Náhodou to nebylo tak zlé, opravdu."

"Můžeš mi vysvětlit, jak to funguje... myslím, logisticky?" zvědavost Snapeovi nedala, aby se nezeptal.

"Je expert na kouzelné formule," odvětil Lupin bez obalu. "Levitoval."

"Neuvěřitelné," zavrtěl Snape uznale hlavou.

"Vážně, bylo to fascinující, a na tak malého člověka je překvapivě dobře – "

"To stačí," skočil mu Snape do řeči. "Prosím, ušetři mě a nechej si detaily pro sebe."

"Fajn, fajn, jak chceš. Kdo je tady citlivka?" posmíval se Lupin. "Jsi na řadě."

"Vidím tvého Kratiknota a přihazuju víkend u Malfoyových," konstatoval Snape.

"Ah, a který Malfoy byl ten šťastný?"

"Všichni."

"Tomu se říká _full house_, co?" Lupin se křivě usmál.

"Rozhodně," odsekl Snape. "Narcissa a láhev Merlotu v pátek, Lucius a pár skleniček koňaku v sobotu a Draco a vodka s džusem v neděli po svačině."

"Náročný víkend."

"Spíš na mozek, než na fyzičku. Vypadají jeden jako druhý, až jsem bál, že jednou zakřičím špatné jméno. Nemůžu je pomalu rozeznat ani za střízliva, natož namazaný, a speciálně tenkrát... Ale já se tady vykecávám, a přitom jsi na řadě ty."

"Počkej, tohle přebít nebude jen tak... co třeba kořeněný rum a Kingsley Pastorek?"

"Pastorek. Co je na něm divného?"

"Nic. Jen jsem se chlubil."

Tentokrát se rozesmáli oba. Jejich hlasy se smíchaly a zdálo se to…přirozené.

"Teď ty, Severusi," řekl Lupin tiše.

Snape si ho změřil přimhouřenýma očima. Sice to byla jen zábava, ale když Snape hraje, chce vyhrát. Vždycky. Takže nastal čas vyhodit trumfy. "Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" Lupin se zachvěl posvátnou bázní.

"Na mě se nedívej," pospíšil si Snape. "Neměl jsem ponětí, že si podomácku kvasí dýňový džus."

"Hagrid?"

"Máš něco s ušima, vlku?"

"Jen přemýšlím, jestli je to vůbec možné, Severusi. Musí mít…"

"Tak daleko jsme se nedostali, Lupine, což tě mohlo napadnout, vzhledem k tomu, že ještě chodím. Dělal to rukama a -"

"Rukama!"

"Bohatě stačilo. Všiml sis někdy, jaké má tlapy?"

"Už se na ně nikdy nebudu dívat stejně. Díky tobě."

"Kdo se moc ptá, moc se dozví. Já bych si tu informaci s radostí nechal pro sebe."

"Dobrý Bože…Hagrid… dobrý Bože na nebesích."

Snape zjistil, že připravit Lupina o schopnost souvislého vyjadřování se mu docela líbí – bylo příjemné rozcuchat mu tu jeho věčně klidnou fasádu. Všichni se pořád snažili Snapea donutit, aby byl přístupnější. Málokdo si ale uvědomoval, že Lupin je zrovna tak uzavřený jako on sám. Zřejmě bylo snadnější smířit se s vlkodlakovou rezervovaností – díky jeho vlídnému, srdečnému vystupování. Zkrátka nikomu jeho chování nevadilo, a tak neměli nutkání je měnit. Ale ve skutečnosti rozdíly mezi oběma muži nebyly nijak velké. Jeden jako druhý žili s tajemstvím a nikdy neodkládali svou masku. Ano, jedna byla usměvavá a druhá podmračená, ale obě to byly jen masky.

"Tvoji neschopnost utvořit smysluplnou větu si dovolím považovat za uznání porážky."

Lupin –stále v šoku –se otočil zpátky k němu. "Tohle vážně netrumfnu, Severusi. Bylo to… aspoň příjemné?"

Snape se na okamžik zamyslel. "Vždycky je to příjemné, svým způsobem – řekl bych. Rozhodně je příjemné, když to děláš, to nepopírám. Problém nastane až ráno poté."

"Jako teď." Lupin skoro šeptal.

Jeho tón Snapea poněkud zmátl. "K vlastnímu překvapení musím říct, že dnes to není tak nesnesitelné jako obvykle."

"Tohle budu považovat za kompliment, Severusi," odvětil Lupin, nějak moc spokojený sám se sebou.

"Když myslíš, Lupine." Snape sklopil oči a smetl imaginární drobeček ze své přikrývky, aby se nemusel dívat Lupinovi do tváře.

"Musím uznat, že lepší 'ráno poté' jsem nejspíš nezažil," řekl Lupin. "Obvykle následuje spousta omlouvání, slibů, které nikdo nemá v úmyslu dodržet... domluvené schůzky, kde se ani jeden neukáže… na většinu bych s chutí zapomenul."

"Většinu?" zeptal se Snape tiše.

Lupin se zadíval ven z okna. "Jedna noc stála za zapamatování – ironií osudu, zrovna z té si nepamatuju téměř nic." Zatvářil se podivně smutně.

"Vloni, tu noc po porážce Voldemorta. Všude byla spousta lidí a spousta pití a spousta... všeho. Nevzpomínám si, kdo to byl, ale vím, že to bylo nádherné. Pamatuju si, že jsem byl smutný, když jsem se vzbudil sám, protože jsem myslel... doufal jsem... no, každopádně on zmizel. Do dneška na tu noc občas myslívám. Šeptal mi ty nej…" Lupin se odmlčel. Pomalu nahrbil záda a otočil se zpátky ke Snapeovi, aby si jej důkladně změřil pohledem. "Ty jsi tam byl taky, ne? U Sudu a džbánu," řekl nakonec.

"Ano," přitakal Snape zvolna.

"Ale tenkrát jsi nic nepil."

Snape mírně ztuhl. "Ne. Ne, myslím, že jsem nepil."

"Říkal jsi… řekl jsi, že si tu událost chceš pamatovat jasně. Že je moc důležitá, než aby…"

"Něco takového jsem mohl říct."

"Takže jsi tu noc zůstal střízlivý," uzavřel Lupin opatrně.

"Kupodivu."

"Byl jsi to ty," vydechl Lupin.

"Co jsem byl?"

"Ty jsi byl ten… s kým jsem tu noc strávil."

"Lupine," zarazil ho Snape, "Nejspíš teď nejsi tak střízlivý, jak si myslíš -"

Lupin se pousmál. "Rád v posteli mluvíš, Severusi. Včera jsi mi šeptal... totéž, co jsi mi říkal-"

"Lupine, jakmile se dostaví halucinace, je čas vyhledat lékařskou pomoc. Rád jsem tě viděl, ale blouznění mě nezajímá. Teď, pokud mi laskavě prozradíš, kde jsou mé-"

Než stačil dokončit větu, Lupin se něj vrhnul. Přišpendlil ho k posteli, obkročmo si sedl na jeho stehna, podržel mu pevně paže a sklonil se k jeho obličeji.

"To ať tě ani nenapadne, Severusi. Tentokrát tě utéct nenechám. _Byl_ jsi to ty, a na alkohol nic nesváděj. Včera jsi možná byl pod obraz, ale tenkrát vloni rozhodně ne. Byl jsi úplně střízlivý a moc dobře jsi věděl, co děláš. Byl jsi se mnou, protože jsi… chtěl být se mnou."

"Laskavě dej ty pracky pryč, Lupine," okřikl ho Snape důrazně a snažil se vykroutit z vlkodlakova překvapivě silného sevření.

"Až přiznáš, že mám pravdu," smlouval Lupin.

"Co na tom záleží?" zavrčel Snape.

"Mně na tom záleží. Je to důležité, protože to byl jediný případ v ubohé historii mého sexuálního života, kdy jsem chtěl víc, než jen jednu noc. Jediný případ, kdy jsem měl pocit… že jsem se s někým miloval."

Snape se přestal bránit a podíval se do jeho jantarových očí. Nenašel tam vztek ani znechucení, které by ve světle minulých a současných událostí očekával. Viděl trochu zmatku, trochu pochopení a nepatrný ohýnek náklonnosti… naděje. Jeho odhodlání se rozplynulo.

"Ta noc pro mě hodně znamenala, Remusi," začal zvolna. "Myslím, že asi nepochopíš, jak jsem se cítil. Desítky let jsem platil za jediné šlápnutí vedle, za jeden okamžik, kdy jsem se zachoval sobecky a neuváženě. Abych se zbavil jednoho pána, musel jsem se zavázat druhému. Jeden by mě nejradši rozčtvrtil, pak oživil a rozčtvrtil mě znovu. Ten druhý by to s klidem dovolil, v zájmu vyššího dobra."

Remus uvolnil svůj železný stisk, ale dál Snapea upřeně sledoval.

"Tu noc jsem se poprvé za spoustu let cítil svobodný – neměl jsem žádného pána. Ve chvíli, kdy jsem si to uvědomil, se vymazalo dvacet let utrpení. Proti vší logice jsem přežil, mé dluhy byly splaceny. Poprvé v životě jsem poznal, co je to radost. Byl jsem opilý pocitem štěstí. Chtěl jsem si zapamatovat každou vteřinu té noci. Chtěl jsem si všechno pamatovat jasně, protože ten den začal můj skutečný život. A ty jsi tam byl…a smál ses…a flirtoval… a já jsem chtěl, aby mi zase bylo osmnáct."

"Tak proč jsi odešel?" zeptal se Remus přiškrceným hlasem. V očích ho zaštípaly slzy.

"Proč bych měl zůstat? Byl jsi opilý a já jsem toho zneužil. Myslel jsem, že budeš rád, když zmizím." Snape se díval stranou.

Remus ho popadl za bradu a otočil si jej, aby mu viděl do tváře. Pohladil Snapea prstem po čelisti a pousmál se. "Odkdy tě zajímá, co já chci?"

"Co chceš?" zašeptal Snape.

Lupin mu odhrnul pramen vlasů za ucho. "Začít znovu."

"Zveš mě na rande, Lupine?" Snape měl pocit, že tohle by mělo znít podstatně absurdněji, než to znělo.

"Už jsi mi říkal Remusi, takže ten nesmysl s příjmením můžeme ukončit, Severusi," řekl Remus něžně. "Chci začít od začátku. Dnes půjdeme na večeři. Jen my dva. V šatech."

"Tak trochu krok zpátky, nemyslíš?" Snape zvedl obočí, protože měl pocit, že k tomu nastala vhodná chvíle.

"Asi, ale řekl bych, že takhle se to dělá. Ne, že bych měl zrovna moc zkušeností, ale připadá mi to rozumné, pokud člověk chce vztah, který má vydržet."

"Ty mluvíš vážně." Severus si dovolil drobný úsměv, ale slíbil si, že se za něj při nejbližší příležitosti přísně pokárá.

"Úplně," opověděl Lupin upřímně.

"Nebojíš se, že se ti za střízliva nebudu líbit?"

"To by se mohlo stát," Remus se provinile usmál, "kdybych včera v noci něco pil."

**KONEC**


End file.
